Multiple Stories
by outsiders-stories-forever
Summary: For the next weeks I'll be publishing a series of stories with one or two chapters where I will include all types of scenes, such as dramatic scenes to that scenes we never get to know from other outsiders stories and the book itself. /Requests are accepted!/
1. Chapter 1

Darry's POV

I was just walking down the street when Dallas came to my encounter and we both started to walk towards my house, where my brothers and our friends would probably be there goofing around. Approaching the lot we suddenly suddenly saw a recognizable figure laying on the ground and 5 Socs kicking him in his chest. He was barely breathing or unconscious. Stepping forward we realized that it was Two Bit.

"Shit Darry!"- swore Dallas. He had the angriest look on his face and started running towards the Socs. He then motioned for me to look at his leg which was doubled in different angles.

"Get that pipe the hell out of him! Don't you dare touch him again!"- I shouted

"You wanna fight? Come on! I said fight! Or are you too coward to fight fair? huh?" - screamed Dallas. As soon as he walked towards the Socs they started running, leaving us alone and astonished. That moment didn't last long as we soon realized that Two Bit hadn't move. We needed to know how hurt he was.

"Two Bit? Buddy? You with us? " - He still hadn't make a noise and as soon as Dallas reached his face to try and wake him up he winced.

"Come on Two Bit, you gotta wake up"

"Dare?" - he whispered as he tried to get up, failing and almost hitting his head but luckily Dallas was there and managed to put our buddy's head on his lap. When it comes to the gang, all the toughness can be gone if you can help them by being soft.

"And Dally too, try to stay still, okay Two Bit? " said Dallas as I began to examine his wounds.

"What hurts buddy?" - I asked. I could already see that his face was pretty bruised up and by the sound of his breathing you could he had some broken ribs but his leg was what concerned me the most.

"Everything" - he whispered.

"Darry, I think we need to get him to the hospital." - Dallas told me worried. I knew I had to do something soon cause our buddy could bleed to death otherwise. At a glance we both knew what to do so I nodded at him and lowered down so I could easily talk to our buddy, who was now losing consciousness.

"Two? hey we are going to get you up okay?"

"I do...don't think I can walk Darry, everything is spinning a heck of a lot and my leg..."

"What?" - I inquired already thinking the worst

"I can't feel it, but at the same time it feels like it's burning"- he said with his eyes welled up with tears.

"Dallas" - I urgent. He looks at me and understands.

"We'll carry you okay? This is going to hurt buddy, just hold tight. We need to get you to my house."He nods and we proceed to take him. As soon as we start to lift him up he screams in agony.

"Put me down, put me down! Please! It hurts like hell! Dally, Darry!" - I looked at Dallas an he shot me a worried and doubtful glance.

"It's okay bud, there's no use in going home taking the truck and bringing it back here, we need to get you home as soon as possible and then take you to the hospital okay?" - he nods briefly and I squeeze his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

Just after we begin to walk again, he passes out and we begin to walk faster. Soon our house comes into sight and Steve's car is already there. I leave Two Bit lying on the back sit with Dallas hovering by the door, watching him while I tell the others the news. As I walk toward my house I begin to think about what's happened to us lately. I can only hope Two Bit recovers soon from this. I doubt he'll be like Johnny was after being beat up, but I had never seen him so shook up. At least one thing is for sure. The Socs won't get away easily from this. No one hurts the gang and is left without punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if this has to many gramatical mistakes, but I wrote it while I was in the hospital, so sorry! I'm going to post the second one shot, though I'll post soon the secnd part of my other one shot. So the structure will be the following. If you want me to post them part one and part two and then the other story just tell me and I'll change it.

1st one shot part one, 2nd one shot part one, 1st one shot part two... and I'll continue like it as long as you want. Thanks for your support, and here goes the second one shot!

**Part** **One**, **Second** **One** **shot**

"Come on Pony, we're almost home "

"I can't Scout, it hurts" - he whimpered. Moments later, as we stepped into our house, he went straight to the bathroom, locking it behind him. Soon, the sound of retching filled the house. I slowly made my way to the door and knocked softly.

"Ponyboy? You okay in there?" - I asked, but as he answered me to go I returned to the sofa, wondering what I should do. He is my brother and even if he's 3 years older than me I still should be there for him, just like Soda or Darry do whenever we feel sick. I know he would choose Soda out of the three of us, but he was working and wouldn't get home for another 2 hours or so as he had a night shift today along with Darry, as the hospital bills from the last rumble needed to be paid. After a while he took a bucket and laid on the couch.

"It's not gonna stay down Scout, take it away please" - he begged me after I handed him a glass of fresh water.

"You need to Pony, Darry and Soda told me to make you drink water before they left" - however, he was right and just after he finished drinking he grabbed the bucket and threw up. I hovered nervously near him, doubting what I should do next. The answer came quickly because not long after he threw up he began to dry heave and grabbed his side, rocking himself back and forth while trying to stay calm. I went and held the bucket for him but that only worsened the situation because he realized who was holding it.

"Calm down Pony, you need to calm down" - I repeated while trying to do it myself.

"I think something's really wrong Scout, the side of my stomach is on fire, it burns" - he says while trying to hold back the hot tears.

"Hold on a moment, I'm going t..." - but before I finish my sentence he's out cold on the sofa, sweat dripping off from his forehead before I even had the chance to grab the thermometer.

"Wake up! Wake up Pony please! "- but he didn't even blink or move, so I did what came to my mind in that moment. I called Soda cause I was sure he was who Ponyboy wanted, and besides, Darry wouldn't pick up he phone a she was working in a new site and he forgot to gave us his number. I started fidgeting as I dialed the DX's number already thinking the worst.

"You are calling the DX Station, what do you need?"

"Soda? Than God! Listen you need to come over now"

"Scout? What is it? You okay?" - he asked concerned

"It's Pony, I think his fever is worse and he's out cold" - I explained

"Shit, okay, I'll tell Steve to finish my shift. Put a wet washcloth on his forehead and wait for me alright? I'll be there in a sec. Have you called Darry? "

"He's working in a new place remember?" - I answered. After getting the washcloth I went back to Pony's side and laid it on his forehead. He stirred.

"Scout? I want Soda, can you get him please?" - he asked feverishly

"Yeah, he's on his way Pony, he's going to take care of you. I'm sorry you had to come and get me when you were so sick. I don't know what I can do" - I begged Soda to be quickly, as he just woke up to tell me that he needed his brother and collapsed again, what meant that I wasn't taking good care of him. If I hadn't gone to the movies without telling him maybe he wouldn't be so sick right now. It was all my fault. Soda suddenly bolt through the door, his face clouded with concern.

"Oh lil colt" - he murmured kneeling next to our brother and brushing his hair from his forehead. - "Scout? Did you take his temperature?" - he asked while keeping his eyes on Pony.

"I didn't have time, we had just arrived when..."-good now I go and rat myself out, well done Scout

"Where did you go?"- he wondered out loud - "Answer me Scout!"

"After doing my homework I told him that I was going to bring Alison her homework but we were going to the movies. At 9 o clock I hadn't returned home so he called Alison's house and they told him the truth. He came to get me and started to get worse on our way home."

"I'm sorry to say it this way, but what the hell were you thinking? We told you to keep an eye on him and you go and sneak out lying to him. I didn't think you could do this. "It's not your fault that he's sick, but for one day you could have at least done what we told you" - he stated angry but still with a tone lower than Darry's. And then I answered him even if I knew better than that.

"I didn't called him! He came on his own"

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you wanted us to treat you like one of us and not like a little girl. You know what, just as Darry worries about all of us and I do the same about Pony and you he worries about his little sister. That's why he went to get you even if he felt lousy. I don't think Darry's go..." - before he could go on, the sound of throwing up filled the room and Soda went back to Pony, forgetting everything about our fight and trying to grab our brother who could barely lift his head. He sat down at the sofa behind Pony, grabbing the bucket with one hand and his body that racked with sobs with the other hand.

"S..Soda, make it stop please make it stop" - Pony begged while trying hard to maintain his head.

"Just breathe honey, breathe, it'll pass soon" - As Soda said those words I slowly made my way out of the room. I just couldn't take that sight. And I knew I was making Pony more nervous with his little sister hovering around. I could still hear everything from my room.

"It hurts, it hurts!" - he moaned whenever he had a second of sudden relief.

"I know Pony but don't fight it, it'll only make it worse okay?" - he whispered. I could only imagine what the scene was like. Not even five minutes later Soda was yelling me to go back to the living room. He couldn't even hold him anymore, as his head was on the sofa, and Soda tried hopelessly to hold both the bucket and our brother as he spit more vomit into the bucket.

"Hold the bucket Scout, I need to hold him otherwise he's going to be sick all over the floor " - Soda was now yelling, a sign that he didn't even know what to make of the situation. He held Pony's head by moving his hand to his forehead but soon Pony started to yell for Darry, for Mom, Dad and even Johnny. He cried and spit into the bucket, dry heaving again.

"Shh Pony, I'm here with you, don't worry 'bout anything, just breathe in and out, come on. That's it buddy, you are doing it very good, in and out." - Soon after he stopped throwing up and laid his head on Soda's chest. He cleaned Pony with the washcloth that had previously been on his forehead. "Take this out Scout, and bring the thermometer and a damp rag. " As I cleaned the bucket and left it in the sink I fetched everything and returned as quickly as I could. Pony had now his head on Soda's lap, who was rubbing circles on his back even though he continued sobbing.

"What is it Pony? What hurts?" - he asked lovingly.

"M..my stomach is burning, it hurts to breathe and my head is throbbing. I want it to stop Soda" - he explained while holding his brother's shirt and hiding his face. Soda held the back of his face and rubbed some more circles on his back before releasing him and looking straight into his eyes while whispering something softly. He helped him move back so he could be somewhat more comfortable.

"I'm going to take your temperature and then we'll take care of that pain" - he stuck the thermometer inside his mouth and held it, as our brother started to drift off from the pain he was in. By that point I was really worried, as I had never seen one of my brothers so sick. I knew that Soda was thinking about what should be done as the three of us waited for the thermometer to beep. When it did Soda's eyes nearly bolted out of his face when he read it.

"Scout, bring Pony's shoes and leave a note telling Darry that we are at the hospital."

"What's wrong Soda?"

"His fever is 104.5, his stomach hurts and I can't take care of this here, neither could Darry if we take a hold of him. This is something serious and he needs to be checked. Besides, as he hasn't drank anything he could be dehydrated." - After we prepared everything, Soda tried to get Pony to walk but stopped as he screamed in agony doubling over and staying still.

"We need to go honey, we're going to the hospital" Soda coaxed him.

"I can't move, if I move my stomach will burst"

"Alright kiddo I'll carry you" - even if Soda tried to lift him up gently, he continued moaning and hid his head as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Open the car Scout" - As I turned on the keys Soda left Pony on the back of the car, quickly going inside the driver's seat and starting to drive. I sat next to Pony, grabbing his hand in an attempt of comfort.

"Soda..." - Pony suddenly moaned.

"Yeah Pony?" - Soda softly asked as he looked at his younger brother from the rear view mirror.

"I'm starting to feel sick again, I don't know if I'll make it..." - he groaned while grabbing his side.

"Scout, lift up his head a bit and rub circles on his stomach. Let's see if that helps alright bud?" the next 15 minutes were the longest ones that I had ever lived. Ponyboy passed out again after a few minutes and I knew that his fever was getting worse.

"Soda, hustle! He's BOILING hot!" - I screamed.

" I know, see, there's the hospital, hang on Pony please." - Soda pleaded even though he knew Pony wouldn't respond. As soon as the hospital came in sight, Soda cut the engine leaving the car as near as he could to the hospital. He took our brother in his arms brushing his forehead and frowning as he did so, amazed by the fact that one person could even have that temperature and still be alive, cause even if he tried to hide it from me, I knew he checked his pulse while walking towards the ER. As the nurse saw Ponyboy she quickly put our brother on a stretcher, saying that a doctor must be called to come right away

cause the patient's appendix was about to burst. Ponyboy, who had woke up as soon as the nurses started to poke him with all kind of needles started to look frantically for Soda or any familiar face.

"Darry, Soda, mom, Johnny!"

"Here honey, I'm here, hey are going to take care of you. You're gonna be just fine baby, shhh... shhh" - Soda was desperately trying to get him to calm down, but soon after the doctor left with him he started to cry, holding his head with his hands.

"He's gonna be okay right Soda?" - he looked up, forgetting his outburst and focusing on me like the good big brother he was. He would bottle it inside him just like Pony so the others wouldn't see his concern and fear but right now, not having Darry there just did him in.

"Yeah Princess, hell, he's gotta be fine, he's already gone through so much. He doesn't deserve this"

"I know"

"Blue Code in operating room 287. Reinforcements are needed!"

"Oh shit, we need to call Darry Scout. He's gotta be home by now. I'll be back in a minute" - and he left me there, alone with my thoughts as my brothers was trying to be saved.

Please God, if there's any hope left for us, save him, I'm just asking you that. Since it's all my fault I'll give you anything you want in exchange, but let him live, please.


	3. Who are you?

**Just in case you're wondering, this story starts before the book, as Johnny and Dallas are both alive. Sorry for the typos. Comment below what do you think of the chapter and feel free to make suggestions. Hope you like it! **

_\- Chapter 2 -_

After arriving at the hospital, the doctors took Two - Bit to surgery, as his leg was broken and they needed to fix it as quickly as possible. All we had to do was wait. As if it were that easy. This time the Socs had gone way too far. Jumping greasers from time to time was sadly deemed normal, but assaulting them with pipes and breaking their legs couldn't be undergone. We would have to call for a rumble as soon as Two Bit recovers.

"Darry?" - I came back from my thoughts as my little brother caught my attention.

"Yeah Pony?"

"Did his leg seem broken to you? I've read that when you break your leg you must have a cast for weeks" And here it is, the brother that spends half of his day with his nose on a book.

"Yeah honey, but he'll be alright. Nonetheless his mom is out so we'll have to take care of him okay?"

"Sure" - he asks not convinced with my answer. To be honest I wasn't sure about it. Apart from his leg, his ribs seemed fractured and I was sure that his head had also suffered several hits. We had come in two different cars. I drove with Two Bit and Dallas, while Pony drove with Steve and Soda. Johnny was at his parents' house but we couldn't get a hold of him and neither could Soda who came later as I didn't want Pony to see his friend so badly injured.

While driving here, he woke up and started mumbling incoherently and moaning in pain. Dallas, as gentle as he could be patted his back and held his hand as he started to cough uncontrollably, his body racking with sobs from the pain.

"When will they tell us what's happening? It's already been 2 hours" Sodapop complained as he fidgeted. I had to agree with him that the chairs were not the most comfortable sits but he had to learn to be patient.

"Calm down Soda. They'll tells us when they finish taking care of Two Bit. Surgeries usually last more than an hour, and he had more injuries besides his leg." - I stopped as I saw his face. I knew he was worried, hell, we all were. I breathed in and spoke again. - "I'm sure a doctor will talk to us soon Pepsi Cola. "

"I hope so. It's taking too long. They could have at least informed us about the surgery or whatever they are doing to him" - Steve snapped.

"He was in very bad shape when he got here. They are probably checking that everything else is fine and in place" - I explained.

"Man" - said Dallas as he leaned back in his chair and looked up to ceiling - "You didn't see him when we did. When we were coming here he started to cough and moan in pain. He must had been in a lot of pain for him to cry like that. I think I couldn't have endured that kind of pain without a shot of whiskey or something." Great, now everyone is even more worried.

"We could have done without the comment Dallas" I groaned, sending him a glare that completely shut him up. Soon after a doctor came, doubting if he should tell us the news or not.

"His mother is not available right now, his father fled when he was barely a teenager. I'm an adult, you can trust us. You could say we're his family" - I reasoned.

"I guess you wouldn't be so concerned if you didn't really care 'bout him" - he looked over at his notepad and cleared his voice before finally announcing what we all were waiting for - "We had to put surgical pins in his fibula and tibia as he has an open fracture. Four of his ribs are also broken whereby will cause him to be breathlessly and sore. Finally he has a minor concussion and several bruises. He was very lucky if as you said, he was kicked with a pipe. He won't be able to move by himself without suffering severe pain. When he gets out of here he will need to rest 24/7. His leg will take several weeks to heal, but I believe he'll eventually recover from his injuries. You may see him now though he's sedated to keep him from suffering too much pain. He is expected to wake up within a few hours ."

Shit. He's worse than we could have ever thought of. Surgical pins? How can you put surgical pins within the bones? As I looked around I realized that everyone seemed to think the same as me, cause none of them spoke, leaving it up to me to ask about Two - Bit's room. We went up to his room and sat down, waiting for him to wake up. We had to wait almost the whole night before he moved his fingers, taking back our attention from the game of poker we had started.

Soda, better known as the comforter, began to gently stroke his hand as I tried to wake him up.

"Buddy, you're safe now. You can open your eyes" - I tried. He opened his eyes, confused and we carefully approached him.

"What is it? Two Bit?" - Steve inquired.

"Where am I? Do I know you?"


	4. All that matters

**Here's the second and last chapter of this "two shot". Hope you liked it. Hopefully I'll soo; upload a new one shot or short story, but I'll continue the previous ones and some more projeCT's. Thanks for your support! I'll probably put this story as a new one so you aren't confused. However if you have any doubt don't hesitate to dm me. **

_Chapter 2, Second Story - Sodapop's POV_

"Darry? Can you hear me?"

"Soda, Sodapop? Where are you? What happened?" - I could hear the worry through the phone and I would have told him everything right there, but I needed him here as fast as possible.

"Listen, you need to come to the hospital right now. It's Pony. He's worse. He needs you" - I tried to sound as calm as possible but he could sense everything.

"What is it?" - he asked

"I'll tell you everything here. Please Darry just get the car and come as fast as possible".

"Okay little buddy, is Scout with you?"

"Yeah"

As I made my way back to the waiting room I thought about the last time we had all been here. The night when hell started. The night we became orphans. Too much had happened in the last year. Too much for a couple of boys who just wanted to live their lives surrounded by their friends and parents. Just as I reached the Waiting room I could hear the doctors trying to save my brother. My little brother whom I've heard cry, scream, mumble, whom I've taken care of night after night. The one that still hasn't gotten over his friends' deaths. I don't think he realizes it, but I can hear him crying at night when he assumes that I'm asleep. We have tried talking to him, but he always starts crying and still doesn't talk. The doctor told us he needed time, but that time is killing him. He needs to open up so we can comfort him and assure him that none of us blame him for the deaths of our friends, that he can always come to us for comfort. When I arrived home I overreacted, but as Scout told me what had happened and I saw Pony... I just couldn't take it.

"Anything new?" - I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"They won't tell me anything, but I can see their faces Sodapop. I know Pony's critical. - she paused - "and it's all my fault" - she murmurs before starting to cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I was scared too, and I was trying to do what I thought was best for Pony. I didn't think that what I said could make you feel like I was blaming you, cause I wasn't. - he looks at me with doubtful eyes. - Look Scout, you shouldn't have done what you did, that's true, but he was already sick. And besides, we shouldn't have left you alone with him. You're the youngest out of the three of us, and you shouldn't be dealing with this at your age. I'm sorry." - When I finish I can see that she's still crying, so I hug her and let her cry. She needs it. I need it.

After we both calmed down, Scout fell asleep with his head on my lap, and even though I tried hard to stay awake, I soon joined her. I don't how much time was with my eyes closed, but before I knew it, Darry was hovering over me, desperately trying to wake me up. I tried to ignore him before I remembered where we were and even more importantly, why.

"Where is Pony Soda?" - he inquired

"Try to keep your voice down Darry, Scout had a hard time falling asleep. Pony is still in surgery. Apparently, he had appendicitis and his appendix burst. Scout called me because he wouldn't stop puking. When I arrived home his fever was higher than 104 and on our way here it got even higher. We've been here for a little bit more than an hour."

"Oh God" - he says while running his finger through his hair, something he always does when he's anxious - "I shouldn't have left him alone"

"Stop blaming yourself, I went to work too knowing he was sick"

"Yeah but..." - Darry didn't got to finish his sentence, because just at that moment, a doctor appeared before us

"You're the family of Ponyboy Michael Curtis right?" - he questioned.

"I'm his guardian, and this is his older brother Sodapop. The little girl is Scout, the youngest one"

"Okay, firstly let me say how lucky your brother has been. One minute more, and we would have lost him. He arrived here with a bad case of peritonitis, which means that the infection had spread through the abdomen. We'll keep him here for a few days if everything goes as smoothly as we hope it goes. You may see him now"

I leave Darry asking some questions to the doctor because I need to wake up Scout so we can go to see Pony. When I reach her, she's already awake but doesn't seem to fully understand what's going on.

"Hey little girl, we're at the hospital remember? Pony's okay now" - I soothe her when her eyes start to look around frantically.

"Really?"

"Yeah honey. We are going to visit him now. Everything will be okay. Darry's here too." - Just as I finish comforting her, Darry comes and embraces her.

"Shhh, he's fine Scout, he's alright now. I'm sorry we left you alone with him" - he tells her.

"Oh c'mon, stop the bawling, let's go see him" - I say, desperately wanting to see my baby brother. When we go inside his room, he's already awake, because I can see his fingers grabbing the sheets and the tears that are falling down from his eyes. Darry immediately goes to his side, and I go to the other, while Scout stays behind, unsure of what to do.

"Lil' Colt? We're here. Darry too. Why don't you open those green eyes of yours huh?" - he struggles for a minute before finally opening them.

"Oh buddy, we were very worried about you." - Darry cries while holding his hand.

He tries to move but he winces, every movement he makes causing him pain.

"Easy Pony, don't go squirreling around too much. You could bust those stitches" - I say softly.

"It hurts" - he mumbles

"Like it did before honey?" - I ask gently. He nods.

"It'll pass soon." - Darry whispers as he places one hand on his forehead - "your fever is still a bit high, you need to sleep baby" - he says.

"I can't. It hurts"

"Darry, can you give me a hand? I think I know something that hopefully will help him fall asleep" - he nods, already knowing what I have on my mind.

"Pony, hold onto Darry okay? We're going to put you on your side so I can give you a massage okay? If it hurts too much just holler." - Darry puts his hand behind his legs and the other one behind his neck, and I try to hold his stomach so he doesn't suffer much. We finally get him on his side, but through the whole process he keeps gritting his teeth with such an strength that I fear he'll break them.

"All set now" - Darry comforts him. We spend the next hour with him. Darry rubs his temples softly and holds his hand, while I rub circles on his back what finally allows him to drift off. The moment he closes his eyes, Darry and I let out a shaky breath, the one we had been holding for hours. The one Darry had been holding since the moment he knew where we were, and the one I had kept from the moment I had arrived home till now.

We were now together, and at that moment I recalled what my father used to tell us when we felt sick or sad. 'Son, sometimes, the bad things that happen in our lives put us directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen to us'

We had to thank God for that even if we had almost lost our brother, because now, we were together, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
